Relaxing Vacation
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo's idea of a relaxing vacation isn't the same as Dee's. Srt after the manga. Written for my genprompt bingo square 'Relaxation'.


**Title:** Relaxing Vacation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** After the manga.

 **Summary:** Ryo's idea of a relaxing vacation isn't the same as Dee's.

 **Word Count:** 1264

 **Written For:** My genprompt_bingo square 'Relaxation'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

 **A/N: Apologies for not posting yesterday, I couldn't access the site for some unknown reason. On the bright side, it means you get two fics today!**

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. It was way too early to be awake but outside the open window all he could hear were birds twittering. It was infuriating; how did people stand it?

Beside him, Ryo was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the birds or the shaft of early morning sunlight coming through the open curtains and falling across the bed. Dee felt an absurd urge to wake him just so he wouldn't be the only one unable to sleep. A vacation in a cabin way out in the sticks had been Ryo's idea after all; why should Dee be the only one to suffer?

Aside from the annoyingly persistent birds there was total silence, not even a breeze stirring the leaves of the trees that surrounded this secluded lake. No comforting background hum of traffic, just an emptiness that reminded him of how far away they were from civilisation. City boy that he was, Dee found that every bit as disturbing as the irritatingly cheerful birds.

Beside him, Ryo stirred. "You'll be used to it before you know it," he murmured drowsily.

"Huh?"

"The quiet."

"It's not quiet though," Dee grumbled. "That's the problem. Why do birds have to be so loud?"

Ryo chuckled. "They're just making sure the other birds keep to their own territories."

"Can't they do that more quietly? We're on vacation, it's too early to be awake."

"Morning is the best part of the day!" Ryo disagreed, throwing back the covers and slipping out of bed before Dee could stop him. "Everywhere is fresh and still cool. We came up here to get away from it all; what's the point of spending all day in bed?"

"Not all day," Dee corrected. "Just a couple more hours."

"Suit yourself, but I'm going to shower then make breakfast. If you want to eat you'll have to get up."

Muttering about cruel and unusual punishment, Dee reluctantly hauled himself out of bed and stretched. This was definitely not his idea of a relaxing vacation.

The water in the shower wasn't much more than lukewarm, but it certainly woke him up when it was his turn. "Did you use all the hot water?" he asked as he wandered into the small kitchen, drying his hair with a towel.

Ryo shook his head. "It wasn't very warm for me either, but that's okay, it was more refreshing that way. You should probably shower after breakfast tomorrow if you want it warmer, give it a chance to heat up a bit." He dished scrambled eggs and toast onto two plates, picked up one and some cutlery, along with a mug of coffee, and headed for the cabin door.

"Where're you goin'?" Dee asked, bemused.

"I didn't come here on vacation to eat indoors on a day like this," Ryo replied, stepping out onto the covered porch that extended right around the cabin.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Dee snatched up his own breakfast and followed his lover out to the picnic table halfway between the cabin and the lake, plunking his plate down and settling onto the wooden bench opposite Ryo. The wood beneath him was already warm from the sun; he could feel it through his jeans. It was quite pleasant, though he wasn't about to admit that to Ryo, not when he was supposed to be sulking over having to get up so early.

The birds continued to sing, but now that Dee was out of bed the sound didn't seem as annoying. A couple even fluttering down nearby as he and Ryo ate, probably hoping for a few scraps from their plates. Dee scraped his clean; the birds had disturbed his rest so they didn't deserve any of his breakfast. Ryo, of course, was more generous, tossing some crumbs onto the ground for them and smiling as they were hurriedly pecked up by the boldest.

"You shouldn't encourage them," Dee grumbled. "They'll just keep expectin' more every time we eat out here."

"What harm would that do? I like seeing them, and I don't mind letting them have the crumbs. Lighten up, Dee." Ryo refused to let Dee's grouchiness spoil his vacation. "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, so the least you can do is make an effort. The sun's shining, the sky's blue, we've got two glorious weeks ahead of us, so don't waste it complaining." Scooping up their empty plates, Ryo took them back to the cabin to put them in the dishwasher. Thankfully their rural retreat was blessed with electricity as well as plumbing, and the kitchen had all the expected appliances.

Left alone at the picnic table, Dee thought about what Ryo had said and admitted that his lover was right. Complaining would only ruin the vacation for both of them, and now that he was up and fed, he should probably make the most of the day ahead.

Ryo was back in a few minutes, their mugs re-filled with coffee, and they wandered across the grass to lounge in the shade of a massive maple tree to drink it. As Dee sipped from his mug, he chuckled. "Hot coffee probably isn't the best choice of drink on a sunny day. Shouldn't it be cold beer?"

"Not at eight in the morning it shouldn't," Ryo told him firmly. "We didn't come out here to get drunk at all hours." He sipped slowly. "I thought we could drive into town in a bit, before it gets too hot, and pick up everything we'll need for the next couple of weeks in one go." All they had right now was what they'd brought with them. "If we get that out of the way today, the rest of the time will be ours to do whatever we want with."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, hiking, swimming, horseback riding… There's a place not far from here that rents out horses."

"I don't ride."

"You can learn. Anyway, the point is, once we've bought groceries, we won't have to do anything we don't want to do, or go anywhere. We can just stay here and unwind."

"Mmmm, that does sound pretty good. Napping in the shade, swimming in the lake to cool off, some gentle exercise indoors when it gets too hot out, followed by a siesta…" The grin on Dee's face told Ryo exactly what his partner meant by 'exercise'.

"Dee!" Ryo's cheeks flushed in a way that had nothing to do with the hot coffee he was drinking.

"Why not? We didn't take a vow of celibacy before drivin' out here, and it's not like I suggested doin' it outdoors. Although, now I think about it, there's nobody else for miles around so there's no reason why we shouldn't."

Ryo's blush deepened at the very thought. "We can't!"

"Why not?"

"There are laws!"

Dee shrugged. "It's not indecent exposure if nobody sees us."

The worst part of that statement was that Ryo couldn't really refute it. "I don't know…"

"Relax, babe," Dee reassured him. "That's what we're here for; relaxation. I'm not gonna try to force you into anything you don't wanna do; just so ya know the option's there if you're interested. C'mon, how about a swim before we go into town? The water looks pretty good."

It really did, and as it had been long enough since their breakfast, Ryo agreed. Climbing to his feet, he strolled back towards the cabin to change into swimwear, with Dee right behind him. He was determined that this was going to be the most relaxing vacation they'd ever had.

.

The End


End file.
